A Speedster In National City
by LycoX
Summary: Barry takes a trip to National City after Oliver suggests it to determine if whether or not Supergirl is a threat.


**A Speedster In**

 **National City**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Been wanting to write this awhile now but never got around to it til now. Takes place after season 2 of the Flash and season 4 of Arrow. Darhk is dead, Samantha's the one in the grave, Oliver has custody of his son, which is a huge adjustment for him and Felicity and everybody else they know. Zoom is dead, Barry and Patty are happily dating and she knows he's the Flash, as is Jay and Caitlin now that he, Jesse, and Harry are permanently stuck on Earth-1 now that the portals are closed.**

 **Also I'm viewing any lack of mentions about Superman and Supergirl as it being a bit un-important in the stories of both shows since the focus has been on Oliver and company.**

* * *

After Oliver had made the request of Barry to see if whether or not the National City heroine was as legit as she seemed to be, the red clad Speedster known as the Flash had decided to humor his friend and travel by car. Which probably would have been somewhat boring if it wasn't for the fact his Detective girlfriend Patty Spivot was along for the ride as well. The drive to National had proven to be quite fun since the two were pretty goofy and even singing along to the radio's various tunes. Barry's revealing of his secret identity to Patty had put a strain on things between them but thankfully they had gotten past it and fell even deeper for one another in the process. Zoom's coming after her had scared him like never before and he'd very nearly ended things between him and the girl before getting talked out of it by Oliver. Not to mention getting a slap upside the head from not only Felicity but Iris and Caitlin as well.

A sight that had proven to be amusing for those who'd seen it. The relationship between Team Flash and Harry had also taken a hit after they learned he agreed to help Zoom in order to get back his daughter. And if it wasn't for the fact Harry had nearly lost his life in the attempt to stop Zoom, distrust would still be a huge thing between them where he was concerned. The Portal Cannon Converger Professor Stein, Cisco Ramon, and Jay Garrick had come up with had been instrumental in stopping Zoom as it brought all the portals into one place to become a massive portal that the Speed Demon had been blasted into with the weapon function the Portal Cannon had. A feat that had surely ended Zoom's life as there was no way he could have possibly survived the onslaught.

Once the happy couple had gotten to National, they quickly got themselves a hotel room and rested up a bit. Something that had certainly been enjoyable for more than one reason as well. It'd be late into the evening when Barry suited up and went out to patrol the streets to see if he could try and come across Supergirl but so far had no luck but had been able to stop quite a bit of crime in the process so that was always a good thing. It also helped to take his mind off the fact he'd pretty much helped kill the Earth-2 counterpart of his dad as the alternate was Zoom himself. A fact that had been one Hell of a mind screw and had nearly gotten Barry killed a few times too.

Eventually he went back to the hotel room two hours later and went out for a little more sight seeing the slow way with Patty. His earlier actions were already getting heard about through out the city, especially with his having mentioned to one person that no, he wasn't planning to move to National as he was just looking to talk with Supergirl if at all possible. Something that made for slight paranoia over at the DEO and anybody else who knew Kara's secret. Though the Girl of Steel was interested in seeing what the Speedster wanted. And it'd be two days before they would finally meet thanks to Livewire running about after managing to escape her DEO cell.

After what would be something of an intense fight and Barry learning that his own Lightning Throw attack seemed to do more to help Livewire then be a hindrance, the two were able to stop her and stood side by side as she was placed in a DEO vehicle and taken off back to her cell. "Well… That was something." Remarked Barry while making sure to disguise his voice.

Supergirl chuckled at the Speedster's words. "Oh yeah, I agree! Of course the next time you encounter a bad guy with electric based powers, it might be a bad idea to throw lightning at them." Which had been so cool to see him do actually!

Barry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment over that. "I will definitely keep that in mind."

Deciding to get down to business, Supergirl asked what was on her mind. "Word is you've been looking for me."

"Word seems to get around faster then I do." Joked the red clad Speedster and making her smile in the process.

"Super hearing also has its advantages too." Something Cat loved the Hell out of even if half of what Kara heard wasn't exactly something that could be used in a story.

Advantages or not, Barry didn't think he'd particularly enjoy that. Especially if he heard things he'd rather not! "I'll take your word on that one. But uhh… Yeah, the word is right about me looking for you. A friend of mine over in Star wanted to know if you were legit and I figured rather then let him do the checking I'd do it myself." He figured honesty was the best policy and knowing Oliver, he'd be likely to put two arrows into her back while figuring out if she was legit or not!

Kara couldn't detect any lies from the Speedster, though with how insanely fast his heart beat it was a little hard to tell as it was. But she'd humor him at least since he is a fellow good guy after all. "And do I pass the test?"

"In my view? Yes, yes you do! Now my friend from Star might be a little harder to convince but his girlfriend can work on that."

She was about to make a response to that as Kara was pretty curious about just who exactly his friend from Star City is even though she had an idea about the person in question when her hearing picked up something going on. Barry noticed Supergirl's attention seemed focused after looking in another direction and wondered if it might be trouble. "There trouble happening?"

"Yeah, you heading home or gonna stick around a bit?"

"Well my girlfriend wants to see more of the city so we'll probably be here a few more days. So I'm down for any team ups." He told her with a smile and got one in return.

"Great, now let's see if you can keep up!" And with that, she was off and into the air while Barry chuckled.

"I think I'll do just fine." He remarked to himself but figured she likely heard it. He then took off in the direction she headed towards, ready to help save lives and get to know Supergirl a little more and maybe offer some advice over the hero business at some point as well. Their team up while he was there would also make Cat pretty happy too where CatCo. was concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I may come back to this in the future for a full on story if there's any interest from you guys as well. R and R!**


End file.
